


Merrier the More

by dovingbird



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choking kink mention, Dom/sub Undertones, FaceFucking, M/M, Multi, Power Play, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a chain of small events - Adam right out telling James he wants to get drunk and have him and Lawrence fuck him after the Rock Band release party, the audience stirring up James's adrenaline, the elaborate stunt Adam pulls at the end of their set - that ends with James in control rather than Lawrence for once...and, well, that's an opportunity he can't turn down, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrier the More

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning, this fic uses the term 'slut' liberally in a sex-positive context.

_"I need you to promise me something."_  
  
The words are ringing in James's head as they leave the stage, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
 _"Tonight I'm gonna get completely and utterly trashed."_  
  
Adam glances over his shoulder, laughing at something Bruce says, his face flushed and eyes just a little too glassy.  
  
 _"And I want you...and Lawrence..."_  
  
The second Adam's eyes meet James's he swears that time slows for a moment, that under that fog in Adam's brain he knows exactly what's playing through James's head.  
  
 _"...to fuck the goddamn shit out of me backstage."_  
  
And when Adam's eyes narrow just a touch as his smile turns mischievous, James feels his fingers already burning.  
  
He feels Lawrence at his shoulder, turns his head to look him dead in the eye and see the set of his jaw. Yeah, they're both on the same page here, aren't they? Lawrence quirks a brow behind his glasses, an unspoken question - _"Who's leading here?"_ \- and it's been too long, honestly, so long that James feels energy bite at his muscles, feels the blood rush through him a little faster, so when he lifts his chin and exudes just that extra little touch of power he watches Lawrence dip his head in response, demure and accepting.  
  
Time to wreck their little plaything.  
  
James tosses his arm around Adam's waist and starts leading him immediately. "Where're you going, Adam?"  
  
It's so easy, how Adam leans into him, nuzzling affectionately at his neck with giggles rising up in him like bubbles. "I mean, I was thinking about getting another drink, but..."  
  
A glance over his shoulder tells James that Lawrence has guided Bruce in the complete opposite direction, where Joel snags him by the vest with a little smirk of his own. They'll have their chance later. "...but you know where you're going, don't you?" James asks, low and warm near Adam's ear.  
  
Adam exhales shakily, mouthing at the skin of his neck, all slickness and fingers scratching at James's stomach. "Yeah," he whispers.  
  
"Where _are_ we going, Adam?" James asks with a sing-songy flow to his tone.  
  
Adam murmurs something unintelligible. His hand gropes at James's waistband, so hungry, so ready, so needy, and when James grabs his wrist tightly, sinking his fingertips into his skin, Adam whimpers.  
  
"Let me tell you something, Kovic," James murmurs in his ear as he steers him backstage, lips spreading in a slow grin. He locks eyes for a moment with one of the backstage crew, amused and gratified immediately with how they avert their eyes and walk a little faster. "There's only so much a man can take when you're out there swaying your hips, making eyes at me, grinning like a goddamn fool." He slides his hand down Adam's spine in one slow, smooth motion, feeling goosebumps lift on the small of his back. "And then you pull that cute little stunt at the end, huh? Breaking shit. Getting us all worried. Acting like a needy little slut for attention just so Lawrence will kiss you right there, right in front of everyone. You think I didn't see you getting turned on? Think I didn't see you hard as fucking nails in this spandex?" He shoots his hand over the curve of his ass, sinking his fingers into it, getting a nice handful and listening to Adam suck in a deep breath and let out a shivery moan. "You. Little. Slut. You still want this, don't you? You've wanted it since you stepped foot on that stage."  
  
"Please," Adam whispers, his legs shaking so much James can barely keep him walking.  
  
So James stops, grabs Adam by the hips, pulls him flush against him, and presses a hand into the swell of his cock right here, right where anyone could walk down the hall and see them. "You're gonna get it, then. And you won't be able to sit for the rest of the goddamn night."  
  
Adam's practically crumpled against him at this point, alcohol on his breath and hands grabbing blindly at James's forearms, and he absolutely drags him a few more feet down the hall, down to the green room they'd used before, the one that's blessedly empty when he opens the door. He drags Adam in, then lets him sink straight down to his hands and knees, where Adam stares up at him with eyes blown so wide and black that he can barely see the brown in them. James squats down, feeling the burn in his thighs, and grabs Adam by the jaw, tilting his head back to look him right in the eye.  
  
"Tell me what you are, Adam."  
  
Adam pants, licking his lips. "I'm a slut."  
  
"Yeah?" James tilts his head to the side, brushing his thumb over the warm flush of Adam's cheek, biting his bottom lip through a grin. "Whose slut are you?"  
  
"Yours," he says too quickly, too ready. "God, yours, yours and Lawrence's, I want, I _want_ -"  
  
"I know what you want," he interrupts in a low tone. "You think I don't know by now? You think you haven't been practically begging for my cock since we got offstage? Shit." He pats Adam's cheek firmly, just one little smack, and Adam catches his breath as James stands tall. "Go on, then."  
  
Adam swears softly, just one little slurred "Fuck," as he sits up on his knees. He loses his balance for a moment, tips forward facefirst into James's abdomen, and he lingers there for a moment before he flicks his tongue out, runs it in a long slick streak over his sweaty muscles, his fingers tangling in the hem of James's pathetic excuse for a shirt as he tastes him, nips at him, _bites_ at him, over and over and over again.  
  
It's cute, almost. But it's not what James wants. So he slides his fingers into the smooth strands of Adam's wig - God, that's novel, having long hair to sink his fingers into, and it's _nice_ \- and slowly leads his head down, down, down, until Adam's peeling clumsily at the waistband of the spandex, a red mark left behind on James's skin from how tightly it clung to him, and Adam gets it and his boxer briefs down just a few inches, just enough until his cock springs out, before he groans and mouths at it.  
  
 _Shit,_ yeah, fuck, that's what he wants, Adam being the greedy little thing he is, desperate for his cock, daring to take it down an inch at a time. There's a tightness right at the back of his throat there, one that spasms when Adam gags, and James growls even as he sinks his fingers into the wig and holds Adam firm. "Now now," he murmurs, "don't be greedy, babe."  
  
Adam whimpers, full out _keens_ around his dick, fingers digging into his hips, squeezing desperately.  
  
"Shh, stop that," James says with a little chuckle. "Jesus. You want every single person who walks by the goddamn door to know what we're doing?"  
  
And Adam looks up at him, eyes glassy but heated, foggy with drink and need, nails stabbing straight into James's skin.  
  
"Oh." He barely whispers the word. "You _do_ , don't you?"  
  
Adam exhales shakily through his nose, eyelids fluttering, looking so perfect with his mouth filled to the brim with cock. And James can't help but rock into him a little deeper, feeling Adam's tongue shift, his soft palate lift, his throat open, and then squeeze around him as he swallows like a good little boy.  
  
"Fuuuuck," James whispers, dropping his head back, slowly fucking into Adam's mouth. "Yeah, that's it, get my cock all nice and wet for your ass, huh? You know how hard I'm gonna fuck you? How ready I am to make you scream?"  
  
And as if right on cue the door opens, and James glances over his shoulder just in time to watch Lawrence's eyes widen behind his glasses as he practically slams the door behind him. " _Jesus_ , James." He wanders around to the other side of Adam, shaking his head as he rolls up his sleeves. "Just fuck him right in front of the door, why don't you."  
  
"Think I will, thank you," James fires off. "C'mon, get his clothes off, wanna fuck him _now_."  
  
"You're not seriously gonna fuck him dry, are you?" Lawrence says softly, quirking a brow.  
  
James ignores the way that Adam whimpers around his cock again, his head straining against James's hand holding him still, holding him back from sucking down another inch. "And what if I did?" he asks, cocking his head to the side, challenging him with a single look. "Didn't we decide I'm in charge here?"  
  
Lawrence breathes a chuckle as he reaches out, locks his hand right around James's throat, gives a squeeze that has James tilting his head back and gasping for air. He hadn't been ready, didn't have full lungs. "Just 'cuz you can't fit lube in that tight little pair of spandex pants doesn't mean you're gonna fuck him dry." Lawrence holds a bottle of lube in the air, right in front of James's eyes, pulled from his pocket. "But yeah. Since I'm feeling _generous_ today, I'll let you fuck him. How's that sound?"  
  
As Lawrence loosens his fingers James sucks in a deep breath, eyes practically rolled back in his head, and he bites his bottom lip, takes just a second to collect himself before he rolls his hips again, all deep and luxurious, almost hedonistic. "You'd better," he murmurs, voice rough, his hooded eyes meeting Lawrence's.  
  
Lawrence holds his eyes for a long moment as James fucks slowly into Adam's mouth, and the heat in them makes James tighten his fingers a little more, makes him pull Adam's head into the exact flow he wants. It's a fucking terrible idea, probably, given how jacked up he still is from the performance, from the thrill of listening to people cheering for them, from the absolute delight of watching someone like Joel tease them all up. It means he's already dangerously close to the edge and Lawrence hasn't even started working Adam open.  
  
Besides, whether he wants to admit it or not he's trash for Lawrence's eyes, Lawrence's hands, Lawrence's mouth, everything, and having him right here in front of him, drinking him in, it's almost too much.  
  
It's a blessing when Lawrence flicks his eyes down to Adam, when he kneels down behind him and tugs Adam's pants and boxer briefs down, completely stripping his lower half of shoes and socks and pants and running his fingers over his ass. Adam wiggles a little, maybe unsteady on his knees, maybe still a little too trashed, maybe just desperate, but when Lawrence shushes him and slides a hand over his chest, rubbing firmly there, Adam stills and his fingers relax around James's hips.  
  
"He feel good, James?" Lawrence asks. His tone is as smooth as honey, and that's really not what James needs right now.  
  
He sucks in a sharp breath, slows to a stop. "You know he does," he murmurs.  
  
"Good." Lawrence opens the bottle and traces lube generously over his first two fingers. "Think his tight ass is gonna feel better, though."  
  
"Jesus, Lawrence." James laughs quietly as he pulls completely out of Adam's mouth, but he catches Adam against his stomach again before he can fall over. "Just make me nut in his mouth, please."  
  
"Well, y'know," Lawrence says with a smirk as he reaches down, and Adam shivers as Lawrence's wrist begins to flex as he makes small circles. "Figure if I do that, I get to fuck him instead."  
  
James reaches out on instinct, leaning forward slightly to grab Lawrence by the hair, but Lawrence doesn't pause, keeps slipping his first finger inside of Adam as he glances up and meets James's eyes. "Here's what's gonna happen, Sonntag," James says softly, quirking a brow with a small smile, amused all over again by how Lawrence lifts his brow in response almost dismissively. "I'm gonna be the one to fuck his ass. And you're gonna fuck his mouth. Got it?"  
  
"Please," Adam whispers between them, whimpering, groaning, _moaning_ , so fucking sweet and desperate.  
  
But Lawrence just watches James, daring him to look away first, daring him to _blink_ , and when James doesn't Lawrence simply inclines his head. "Of course."  
  
It's a rush straight through James, all chills over his skin and static in his veins, and he releases Lawrence's hair, slowly works his hand over his cock, more a tangible comfort than getting himself off. But as Lawrence works up to a second finger with Adam - he's got a greedy ass, doesn't he, practically sucking things straight into it in no time flat - a thick bead of precum settles on the head of James's dick, and he traces it over Adam's lips like chapstick, a smirk coming to his mouth when Adam greedily laps at his lips before teasing his tongue over James's slit.  
  
By the time Lawrence says "He's ready" James is filled to the brim with need, with energy, with adrenaline clawing at his skin, and he pets through Adam's wig just to hear him hum before he starts to circle behind him. But before he can get there Lawrence is coming to his feet, grabbing James by the shirt, and pulling him in for a deep kiss, tongue already working against his lips, teeth brushing over his bottom lip.  
  
It makes sense to yield to the kiss somewhere deep in James's subconscious, and he tilts his head, sighing against Lawrence's mouth as Lawrence sinks his fingers deep into James's wig and practically plunders his mouth. He grabs his belt loops, pulling him in to grind against his naked cock, and it's endearing, hearing how Lawrence groans against him. Somehow knowing that they affect each other - knowing he affects _Lawrence_ \- is even more heady, keeps James coming back for these silly little power struggles.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
Adam's a good reason too, he thinks when Lawrence breaks the kiss, when they both look down at him.  
  
"No offense?" Adam winces almost comedically. "But I'm gonna scream if one of you doesn't fuck me in like. Three. Seconds?"  
  
His voice is still a little slurred, and when James grins down at him he smiles back, a little sloppy. He's a goddamn puppy. So James palms through his wig and kneels down behind him. "I think I'm gonna fuck you on the couch," he murmurs. "How's that sound?"  
  
Adam shivers, leaning into his hand, like he can feel the touch. "Yeah."  
  
"Good?" When Adam nods, eyes hooding, James stands and grabs one of Adam's hands, tugging at him. "C'mon."  
  
It's a process, Adam moreso crawling after James than anything, but once James is situated on the couch he arranges Adam the way he wants him - on his hands and knees, facing the couch arm, and the second he's set Lawrence is leaning over the arm, capturing Adam in a gentle kiss. Adam almost melts into him, arms shaking, as Lawrence offers James a condom from his pocket and the lube as well. By the time James is covered and slicked up Lawrence is undoing his pants, eyes heavy on Adam's face, his lips parted and looking more than ready to shove his dick straight down his throat.  
  
James and Lawrence meet eyes one more time as James aligns his hips with Adam's, and as James pushes into him, hands holding him steady, Lawrence flicks his tongue over his lips. Likes what he sees.  
  
That shouldn't make James preen.  
  
James starts slow, easing into Adam, fingers pressing into the soft skin around his hips, but as he starts pushing all the harder, almost bucking into him, he watches the way Adam wraps his lips around Lawrence's cock, how every movement of James's hips makes Adam bob a little further down. It's fascinating somehow, especially since Lawrence is sucking a deep breath through his nose, tipping his head back, digging both hands into Adam's wig.  
  
"So good," Lawrence is whispering to Adam, and the words of affirmation are so sweet, bring such an enthusiastic reaction from Adam, that James has to force himself to hold back the moans he feels bubbling up. "God, you're so fucking good, Adam, that feels _amazing_ , just like that, c'mon-"  
  
Adam's mouth sounds downright obscene, slick spit dribbling down Lawrence's dick, his little breaths when he gets a chance, the gulps when Lawrence starts feeding his cock deeper into him. Shit, combined with the sound of their hips working together, it's...it's _filthy_.  
  
And James fucking loves it.  
  
But it's looking up and watching Lawrence gasp, dig his teeth into his lip so deeply that it draws blood, buck his hips into Adam's mouth that makes James want to lose himself. It's such a rare sight, seeing Lawrence just give in rather than being one hundred percent in control. It's fucking hypnotizing. James doesn't realize he's fucking deep and hard into Adam, their skin slapping together, until Adam is full out groaning like the little slut he is around Lawrence's cock, until Lawrence is grabbing Adam so tightly by the head and outright fucking his throat.  
  
"Just like that, James," Lawrence whispers, and James feels his entire overheated body cover in a cold sheen of sweat. "Yeah, c'mon, fuck him." Every cell in his body stirs into a goddamn whirlwind. "Fuck him. Make me fuck his throat. It's all you, c'mon."  
  
And every taste of that power, that willful giving up of self, shoots straight up James's spine like a fountain and makes every neuron in his head fucking explode as he slams into Adam and comes.  
  
 _Shit._ Okay. That's...holy _fuck_. James gasps out a moan, long and drawn out, probably a little pathetic, as he sinks down and catches himself on Adam's back, his hands pressed into the cushion, and feeling Adam's body shake under him as Lawrence fucks into his mouth is just too _much_ , Jesus fucking _Christ_. So James reaches blindly with his still-slippery hand and wraps it around Adam's cock, pulling a sharp high-pitched moan from him as he jacks him off.  
  
"I want you to ruin this couch, Adam," he's murmuring as Lawrence's breath starts speeding into full out pants. "Want you to come all over it. Fuck my hand, that's it, that's _it_ ," and as Lawrence bucks into his mouth one more time, holding him still, holding him right where he wants him, Adam paints James's hand with a muffled cry of his own.  
  
It's a mess. That's what the aftermath is. Adam is laying in his own jizz and Lawrence is leaning back against the wall and slowly sliding down it and James is pretty sure he could just sleep here for a year.  
  
But as he presses soft kisses between Adam's shoulders, lips rough against the cotton of his shirt, that's obviously when Bruce chooses to enter the room, loud and brash and saying something about Lawrence being needed on stage and - "Holy shit, are you fucking serious?!" Bruce legitimately storms over and grabs Adam and lifts him slightly off the couch, as much as he can with James's weight solid on top of him. "Did you seriously jizz on the couch? Seriously?! We're gonna have to pay to get that cleaned!"  
  
And though James can't see him, Lawrence's hand pops up, pinkie and index finger extended from his fist. "Rock. Never. Apologizes."


End file.
